The Reunion
by Sonic. Kodiak and Balto fan
Summary: Kodiak finds out that he has a sister and his parent never told him will he be able to over come this.And what is the urgent message that Valdez has given to Balto.I rated it"T"just to be safe.It is a sequel to Same Hero Old Enemy.
1. Chapter 1 A Close Incounter

chapter 1

It was 7:00 in the morning and Balto was walking into town and looked right just in time to see a red blur jump him and then saw that it was Kodiak and tried to pin Kodiak underneath him but Kodiak rolled out from underneath him so Balto jumped on him again and this time pined him underneath himself.

"Hi dad."said Kodiak playfully from underneath his dad."What are you doing son shouldn't you be leading the team." asked Balto."Well I've been let of for a few days to rest and have been replaced by Willow he is a pretty nice dog the same age as me and nearly the same colour the only difference is he got a small black patch on his chest, he should be sensible on the trail."replied Kodiak."Ok what are you going to do while you don't have to deliver the mail." asked Balto."Well I haven't actually thought about it that much." replied Kodiak.

Just then Jenna walked into town and saw Kodiak and Balto talking.

"What are you doing Kodi shouldn't you be leading the sled team."asked Jenna then Balto and Kodi looked at each other and then Kodiak said."I've been let of for a few days to rest and have been replaced by Willow."

"Ok now what was that look for boys."asked Jenna in a demanding voice."Well Kodi just got through explaining to me."said Balto."Oh ok I though that I looked silly or something like that."replied Jenna relieved."Nah you look fine." replied Balto."Well since you aren't going anywhere I might as well go back home said Balto."Ok I will go with you then."said Jenna. "I think I will go for a walk."said Kodiak.

So Balto and Jenna walked back to the boat while Kodiak was still thinking of something to do while he had no job when Muc and Luc came running towards him.

"Balto,Balto."shouted Muc with Luc following. "What is it"asked Kodiak. "Uncle Boris is in trouble he didn't see the hunter and now he is stuck if he tries to go he will get shot."said Muc in a panic."Ok where is he."asked Kodiak."Near Falcon's Peak."answered Muc."Ok tell dad he is at his boat." said Kodiak as he ran of towards Falcon's Peak.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Boris where are you." called Kodiak quietly."Over here."replied Boris from a small patch of tall grass."Don't worry I will get you out just follow me." said Kodiak.

He walked in the shadows of the trees making him look gray unaware that the hunter was taking aim at him. Just then the hunter's gun fired and Kodiak turned to see his dad had lunged at the hunter and had stopped the bullet from hitting him.

"Kodiak,Boris get out of here." yelled Balto as he fought the hunter

So Boris followed Kodiak out of there and Balto grabed the gun out of the hunter's hand and threw it onto the ground away from the hunter and then quickly left.

"That was a close one I thought my goose was cooked." said Boris."Me too thanks for saving us dad."said Kodiak."That's ok what are dads for anyway." replied Balto

Kodiak looked at his dad and saw that a smile had crept over his face then gave a slight chuckle and gently hit his dad as they walked back to the boat were Jenna was waiting.

"I see you arrived back safely."said Jenna."Ok,yes, safely no."said Boris as he waddled past Jenna and onto the boat with Kodiak following. "What happened."asked Jenna giving Balto a stare as he tried to walk past so that he wouldn't have to bring the subject up. Balto flashed Jenna an innocent smile."A hunter took aim at Kodiak as he walked through the shadows but I got there just in time." said Balto.

A little while latter Dusty walked up the plank behind Kodiak and signaled to Balto not to mention her presence so he didn't. Dusty silently crept up behind Kodiak until she was right behind him then she pounced on Kodiak, but Kodiak rolled her over briskly but gently, and stood above her then after seeing it was Dusty he let her get up.

"Hello, did you get let of for a while too."asked Dusty as she stood back up."Yes though I am not so sure of what I will do while I don't have a job."replied Kodiak."Me either but do you have any ideas for now."asked Dusty."Well we could always go for a walk along the beach."suggested Kodiak as he scratched a circle on the boat's deck."Ok that sounds fine to me."said Dusty and the two of them walked of along the beach."They look perfect for each other."said Jenna."Yeah I guess they do."replied Balto then Jenna walked over to him and rubbed her face up against his.

Balto and Jenna talked for a while and then Kodiak and Dusty came back from there walk along the beach,and just before Kodiak and Dusty walked onto the deck Balto said."Well I better be going now." "Where." asked Jenna.

* * *

**There is the first chapter please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Message

chapter 2

"To Aleu remember I have been meaning to go there for two days now once I heard that the ice bridge had formed again but forgot."said Balto. "Ah yes now I remember but does Kodi know yet." asked Jenna." No, not yet but I am afraid that if I tell him he will get mad." said Balto. "Well it's only going to get worse the longer you keep it a secret." replied Jenna. "I guess your right if he sees me and asks were I am going I will tell him if he doesn't it would probably be best not telling him at all." said Balto. "Well bye." said Jenna as Balto walk off the boat and down the plank onto the ground.

"Hay dad where are you going." asked Kodiak. "I am going to visit a family member." replied Balto. "But your going the wrong way Saba and Dingo are now in white mountain." said Kodiak. "Well son there is something that your mother and I never told you." said Balto as he drew a deep breath.  
"You have a sister."said Balto. "What, where?"asked Kodiak. "Well she is miles away from here and the reason we never told you was because, she's part wolf." explained Balto. "I've had a sister all this time and not known about it how could you not tell me she my own sister that's not fair, I hate you."said Kodiak as he ran of towards town. "Kodi wait." called Balto. "Dont worry about it dad I don't want to hear it." shouted Kodiak.

"I knew this would happen."said Balto to Jenna as she walked down the plank."Don't worry I will talk to him." said Dusty. "Are you still going." asked Jenna."I better stay and talk to Kodiak."replied Balto."Don't worry Balto I will talk to him."Dusty repeated. "Ok if you want to then I guess I can still go."answered Balto."Do you want me to go with you Dusty." asked Jenna. "No I think I can handle it." replied Dusty.

So Balto walked off following the beach while Dusty walked after Kodiak and Jenna went back to her girl who would soon be waiting for her.

Dusty found Kodiak lying on a large rock out of all the snow just out of the east side of Nome."I can't believe he never told me I hope he goes to that sister of mine and never comes back." said Kodiak as he saw Dusty come."Oh Kodi you don't mean that and he loves you." said Dusty."Well how come he never told me that I had a sister." asked Kodiak angrily."  
So he made a mistake everyone makes them."said Dusty, and then she sang this song in a nice soft voice.

Your dad loves you,

and I know you'll understand it too;

I know he can make a mistake,

but that you will just have to take;

And to be error free,

none of us will be;

But he loves you,

and I know you love him too;

He might make a mistake once or twice,

but he only means to be nice;

He'll be proud of you,

no matter what you do;

Making a mistake is ten to one,

but what is done is done;

and no one can change the past,

so just get over the bad parts fast;

and let the good times be remembered in you,

for he loves you and you know that too;

He saw you lead the team that morning,

and I'm sure he told you his proud feeling;

do you remember how he played with you,

and how he use to care for you too;

He still has that same love,

and feelings now far above;

no matter what you think or see,

that same love will always be;

"Your dad loves you Kodi no matter what."said Dusty and then she left to let Kodiak be alone and think about it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Balto was walking across an open patch of grass that the snow had thawed away from already and saw a flower that was very rare at that time and looked at it for a while thinking that he might not see another before summer and the continued on his had just crossed a small stream when a bird flew over him circled around him for a while as if to get a good look at him and then landed on Balto's back.

"Are you Balto." asked the bird."Yes I am."replied Balto."Good I got a perfect description of you."said the bird."Who are you."asked Balto."I am Valdez and I have an urgent message for you from your daughter." answered Valdez."My daughter what is the problem."asked Balto in a curious tone."The ice bridge has formed again and she led the pack across but a small group of hunters have trapped them on this side and Aleu has been shot." Valdez told Balto."Shot how bad?" asked Balto in a bit of a panic."Well I am not a doctor but I don't think that it's that bad but don't take my word on it."replied Valdez."By the way do you have any sons who might want to here about this."asked Valdez."I have a few sons but they are to far away the only one that is close is named Kodiak you can tell him by his solid red coat on his back and a solid white stomach but he is a little angry with me right now."answered Balto as he continued to walk briskly to were his daughter would be.


	3. Chapter 3 The Bear

chapter 3

Balto walked towards another stream and then walked up and down to find the shallowest area and found a shallow crossing with a few flat rocks sticking out of the water and then crossed by jumping on the rocks one by one until he was close enough to jump onto dry land then the wind started to pick up and Balto felt that even though it was not winter yet the wind still had a chill to it.

Balto walked into a forest which was the only way to were Aleu would have moved the pack. As he entered the forest he saw that the sun was going down and he didn't want to be walking around in the woods at night so he walked a little farther until he found a suitable shelter form the weather and then slept there for the night.

Morning came and Balto continued his journey but was hampered a bit by the fog that had settled over the forest early in the morning and found himself in the heart of the forest without any idea of were to go so he took what he thought to be a straight line and found himself near the ocean again and decided to stop for something to eat. After he finished fishing for his breakfast he started to walk again following the beach until he came to a cliffed area and had to walk farther inland and in snow. Balto came across a cave on his left and a sharp cliff on his right and heard something in the bushes behind him so he walked silently forwards and ran right into a large brown grisly bear standing on his back paws.

The bear looked down at Balto and gave a loud roar then without warning the bear swiped his paw at Balto but Balto ducked and the bear just missed him. Balto knowing that the bear would continue to attack him jumped on his arm and grabbed it with his mouth and front paws but the bear threw him of and Balto landed on his feet before running around the bear and jumping on his back and grabbed him with his mouth and paws again this time the bear had trouble getting Balto of for he couldn't reach his back. The bear got of his hind paws and down onto all four to try and fling Balto of But Balto only lost his grip which he quickly gained again so the bear continued this action once, twice, and three times before Balto finally fell off of him and then he walked over to Balto and swung at him with his paw again but Balto jumped and the bear missed but he didn't see the other paw and the bear hit him and he tumbled over and laid on the snow paws up in the air.

The bear walked over to him and put his paw on Balto's chest ready to squash him against the snow but Kodiak came and jumped onto his other paw but the bear just threw Kodiak away and started to push on Balto, Balto's eyes started to close with each push that the bear gave. Kodiak stood back up and jumped onto the bears nose this time and the bear took his paw off of Balto to get Kodiak off of his face and then threw him away and he landed onto a loose large rock that hung over the cliff. The bear walked over to Kodiak and clenched his paw into a fist and tried to hit Kodiak but missed and hit the rock which loosened it even more and unwedged it and it fell, Kodiak quickly jumped off and grabbed the edge of the cliff and climbed up.

"Dad are you ok." asked Kodiak as he walked over to his Balto. "I will be ok, but I need to rest for a while, by the way what made you come." asked Balto having trouble talking after having his chest squashed. "Well Dusty came and talked to me and I realised that you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to know that my sister was a wolf and you were just trying to protect me and then a little while latter a little bird came and told me that she was hurt." answered Kodiak. "Ok, I am sorry for not telling you." apologised Balto. "That's ok, and I am sorry for saying that I hate you." replied Kodiak.

Kodiak waited with his dad for a little while which to Kodiak felt like half a day. Kodiak didn't want to talk to his dad so that he wouldn't have to talk back so he watched the clouds roll past instead.

"Ok I should be able to continue now." said Balto as he had a little trouble getting up. "Are you sure." asked Kodiak. "Yes, and I want to get to Aleu." replied Balto.

Balto and Kodiak continued on their way and entered another forest so Balto and Kodiak followed a path made by caribou until they came to a tree which had fallen on it so they walked around and found that the path had ended.

"Now where." asked Kodiak. "It is a few miles straight ahead but I need a rest." replied Balto. "But it is nearly dark." Kodiak told Balto. "I know so you best go ahead." replied Balto. "What about you." asked Kodiak? "I will be ok, besides I know the way." replied Balto. "Ok bye dad, see you there." said Kodiak.

Kodiak continued in a straight direction as his dad had said and walked out of the forest and found himself between two high ledges unaware that eyes were watching from both sides. Just then a voice asked "What is your name and what do you want here."


	4. Chapter 4 Kodiak meets his sister Aleu

Chapter 4

"My name is Kodiak and I have come to see my sister Aleu." replied Kodiak. "That is a good one I have come to see my sister Aleu, ha did you think I was going to really fall for it get lost before I kill you." the wolf told Kodiak." I refuse until I see my sister." insisted Kodiak." Look kid, just go back to the southern wolf pack and tell them no matter what they try it won't work ok." said the wolf." First of all I won't go until I see my sister and second I don't know any southern wolf pack." replied Kodiak. "I didn't want to have to kill you but you made me do it." said the wolf as he walked up to Kodiak ready to fight.

"It's ok Niju he is telling the truth." said Balto as he walked up to them." So your the son of Balto are you well I am sorry for that but the southern wolf pack will stop at nothing to see Aleu dead." Niju told Kodiak." That is ok but I don't think I would have liked to be me if my dad didn't show up when he did." replied Kodiak knowing that he would have had no chance fighting against a full grown wolf." Now you two follow me and I will lead you to Aleu." said Niju.

Kodiak let his dad go before him and looked around to see wolves watching them from both sides.

"She is over there." said Niju as he pointed ahead of them and then walked back to his post. Balto walked forwards and saw Aleu lying down on her right side near a cave. "Hi poppa." greeted Aleu with a facial expression that told him she was in pain.

Balto looked over her and saw that the bullet had hit her in the upper left back leg.

"Does it hurt bad." asked Balto as Kodiak appeared beside his dad. "Not that bad I guess I am lucky it was a low powered gun." said Aleu. "Who is that?" asked Aleu. "It is ok, he is your younger brother Kodiak." answered Balto. "Well then Kodiak, not only do I give the orders because I am in charge around here, but I also give the orders because I am your older sister got it." Aleu told Kodiak. "Ok, but we better get you to the Nome animal clinic." said Kodiak. "I won't leave my pack." answered Aleu.

"Dad I need to talk to you." said Kodiak as he walked away from Aleu so she didn't here what he said. "How long do you think she will last like that?" asked Kodiak. "Not long I am afraid." replied Balto. "That's what I feared but she won't leave the pack, how did she get to be so stubborn ." asked Kodiak then he walked back to his sister.

"Look Aleu you have to go to the animal hospital now." Kodiak told Aleu almost ordering. "I won't leave my..." Aleu was cut of half way for she had to stop because of the pain. "You should listen to your brother Aleu." said Nava. "Oh Nava don't you start, as leader it is my job to lead the pack." said Aleu trying to speak clearly. "Yes, I know it is, but how can you lead in the condition that you are in now, besides Niju and I can take care of the pack while you are gone." replied Nava. "Don't worry I will be better by tomorrow you will see." said Aleu. "For the mean time dad you and Kodiak can sleep in the cave, that is were I would usually sleep, but I can't right now because it hurts to much to move." Said Aleu.

Balto and Kodiak went inside the cave and had a look were they would be sleeping. As they came out Balto heard the flapping of wings and saw Valdez land near Aleu with a freshly caught fish.

"Thank you Valdez." said Aleu. "That is ok do you want me to find another one?" asked Valdez. "No, one is enough." replied Aleu. "How come, you usually eat two or three?" asked Valdez. "I err have already eaten a little while ago and now don't feel hungry." replied Aleu not telling that she didn't really want to eat any more because she hurt too much. "Ok if you say so." said Valdez, and then he flew away.

* * *

Night came and Balto and Kodiak slept in the cave while Aleu slept near the entrance. Balto woke up in the middle of the night for some reason and walked out side and saw that Aleu was shivering so he laid down in front of her to block the breeze. Morning came and Kodiak woke up to find himself on his own in the cave so he walked out side and half awake nearly tripped on Balto but just missed him. "Sleepy heads." Thought Kodiak as he stepped over them and made his way to the beach.

Kodiak returned a little while latter with two fish in his mouth which he had caught for Aleu but found that only Balto was awake and Aleu was just waking up. Hey sister I got some food for you." mumbled Kodiak as he tried to talk and hold the fish in his mouth at the same time. "Thanks Kodiak, but I am not hungry right now." said Aleu. "Ok, you don't have to be so formal, you know you can just call me Kodi." replied Kodiak. "Ok thanks Kodi, but I will eat them latter." said Aleu with her eyes still closed. "Are you feeling better today." asked Kodiak." Um err yes actually I am." said Aleu hiding the fact that she had a massive headache. "That's good then do you want me to do anything else." asked Kodiak. "Well actually you can go and...."Aleu didn't finish because she fell unconscious.

"Aleu, Aleu." shouted Balto as Kodiak came running back. "What is wrong?" asked Kodiak. "She is unconscious, she needs to see a veterinarian!" exclaimed Balto.


	5. Chapter 5 to the vet

Chapter 5

"What's today?" asked Kodiak. "Today is monday why?" asked Balto. "Because the mail is delivered to Noorvik today and the mail run goes right past here." answered Kodiak. "Ok I see what you mean, but he won't take a wolf on his sled." said Balto. "Why not if he sees you he should take her." replied Kodiak.

Balto thought about what Kodiak had said and then thought that there wasn't anything to lose so agreed.

"Ok you go and stop the sled and I will organize things here." said Balto. "Ok, I will be back in a second." said Kodiak as he ran of in to the sparsely covered forest

Kodiak ran towards the path that had to be taken for the sled to fit, but had to slow down because he didn't know the place. Kodiak finally came to the path, but he could tell that he was too late for he saw the paw and skid marks in the snow. "Great I missed them." thought Kodiak to himself so he stayed near the path waiting for the return trip.

A hour or two went by, which to Kodiak felt like an eternity before he saw the sled led by Willow so he stood in the middle of the path.

"Easy, whoa." said the musher and the dogs came to a stop. "What are you doing here Kodiak?" asked Willow. "I need you to follow me with the sled." replied Kodiak. "Well unless it's important I am not going any were." said Willow. "My sister has been shot." replied Kodiak. "Ok, that is important." said Willow a little shocked as the musher walked past Willow and patted Kodiak on the head.

"What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere boy?" asked the musher as he rubbed Kodiak on the head, but Kodiak just walked a little in the direction he wanted them to go and then faced the musher and barked. "Do you want me to follow you?" asked the musher, but Kodiak just repeated his action. "I take that as a yes, I just hope that it is important." said the musher quietly to himself.

The musher walked back to the sled and then stepped on the skids.

"Haw, Haw." shouted the musher as he made the dogs follow Kodiak.

Kodiak led the sled towards Aleu hoping that Balto had made everyone go or the musher wouldn't stay there for one minute and that Kodiak knew for sure.

"Easy." said the musher as the sled came out into the clearing were Aleu was laying and then the musher saw Balto beside her. "Is this what you want me for?" asked the musher as Kodiak walked over to his sister and stood on the opposite side that Balto was sitting at.

"Oh I see the problem." said the musher as he saw the large amount of blood in the snow so he slowly walked over to Aleu and picked her up in his arms gently and then layed her on his sled carefully were the mail was. "This is an important run now since your daughter is hurt are you up to leading the team Balto?" asked the musher.

Balto barked and with that the musher walked over to Willow and took the reins off of him and called Balto over to clip him up so Balto walked over and let the musher put the reins on him so that he could lead the sled. "Line out, Hike, Hike." shouted the musher.

Balto Lined up the other sled dogs and then turned around and ran back to the path, with Willow and Kodiak following behind the sled. It took three hours getting back to Nome but it usually took four hours to get back to Nome so they made it ahead of schedule.

The musher unclipped all the dogs then picked Aleu up and walked to the animal hospital to see what the vet could do. The musher walked into the veterinarian and called for the vet and then the old gray heard man who was about sixty five years of age came from his office to see what the musher wanted him for.

"So what do you have here?" asked the vet. "It is a wolf." replied the musher. "I can see that, but why have you brought it here for, I don't treat wild animals." said the vet. "When you put your add in the paper you said we help any animal great or small and I know you are the best doc around these parts." replied the musher. "Well I do remember having something like that put in the paper so I guess you have me on that one, and I am a vet not a doctor so please try to remember." said the veterinarian as he put his glassed on. "Ok thanks." thanked the musher. "Your welcome, now who will be paying for this operation and for us to take care of her after the operation is finished?" asked the veterinarian. "I will." replied the musher. "Ok if you want to, may you bring her to the operation table before she bleeds to death." asked the vet once he had noticed that the musher had blood on his jacket. The musher carried Aleu to the table and then gently placed her on it.

"Mathew, Mathew." called the veterinarian and shortly after a young blond haired man walked through the back door and into the room were the musher and veterinarian were. " Did you call me?" asked the man. "Yes, we have a patient." said the veterinarian as he put a pair of white plastic gloves on. "I will leave you two to do your job." said the musher and then he left the room as the vet and his assistant started to get the bullet out of Aleu's back leg. "Come back in a hour and I should be finished." instructed the vet as the musher walked out side the veterinarian and closed the door.

After the musher had closed the door he saw that Kodiak was waiting out side the veterinarian on the porch so reached down and patted him on the head and said. "It is a good thing you brought me to her when you did because she wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Then the musher left to take the mail into the post office.

Kodiak was out side the door of the veterinarian's while Balto had gone to tell Jenna the news. "Is she your sister?" asked Willow as he walked up to Kodiak. "Yes she is." replied Kodiak. "But she is a wolf." said Willow with a stutter. "I know she took after my dad." replied Kodiak. "Oh ok I thought you were pulling my leg for a minute there, well I have to go round up the team, hope everything goes well ."said Willow and then he left.

* * *

"Jenna are you there?" called Balto then waited a minute or two and Jenna came out of the house that she lived in. "Hi Balto that was one quick trip." said Jenna. "The reason I am back is because Aleu has been shot and is in the veterinarian now." replied Balto. "How bad is it?" asked Jenna concerned." It isn't that bad I don't think, but it isn't good either, she is unconscious." replied Balto.

With that Jenna ran towards the vets with Balto beside her. Balto arrived at the vets first with Jenna close behind him. "Is she ok." Jenna asked Kodiak franticly. "I don't know when the musher comes back we might be able to get a look." replied Kodiak calmly.

The three of them waited out side the door of the veterinarians' until the musher came back. Jenna started to pace backwards and forwards infront of the door. "Don't worry she will be ok." said Balto assuring.

Just then the vet's assistant came running out of the door towards the post office and went inside then came back with the musher and walked inside.

"Come on lets see how she is doing." said the musher to Kodiak, Balto and Jenna and they all walked inside quietly." She has lost a lot of blood but she is lucky the bullet missed the bone or that wouldn't have been the only problem." said the veterinarian. "Were is she now?" asked the musher. "She is in one of the cages on the floor still asleep in the back room." replied the veterinarian leading to were she was. "How will we know if everything is ok?" inquired the musher. "As soon as she is awake." replied the veterinarian. "When will she wake up?" asked the musher. "Any time now, which reminds me I better give her something for the pain or she will be impossible to deal with being a wild animal." said the veterinarian as he pulled out a needle form his jacket and gave Aleu some pain killers. Just as he put the needle away Aleu started to rouse. "Ah she is comming to now." said the musher.

* * *

**And no you aren't seeing thing I have finally updated, so please leave a review and tell me what you think. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6 Were have Aleu and Kodiak gone

Chapter 6

"Ow." moaned Aleu as she lifted her head up and opened her eyes to see everything spinning around. "I will leave some food and water on the floor for her and let her out now now." said the veterinarian as he left them for a while then came back with some food and water and put it in front of Aleu on the floor. "Let's leave her now said the veterinarian to the musher. "What about them?" asked the musher. "They can stay if they like, but I will leave the door open incase they want to go." replied the veterinarian.

"How do you feel." asked Jenna. "Not that bad, but were am I?" asked Aleu sleepishly as she walked out of the cage. "You are in the Nome animal hospital." answered Kodiak. "Aw." moaned Aleu as she walked out of the back room of the hospital and about to exit it. "Don't worry Nava and Niju are taking care of the pack while you are gone." said Balto following. "Well I want to get back now." said Aleu as he walked out side of the veterinarian. "Don't be silly sis you just had a bullet removed from your leg." said Kodiak as he ran in front of his sister to stop her. "Out of my way Kodiak." said Aleu angrily trying to focus on her brother but she still saw things spinning around though it was getting better." Look Aleu you aren't going anywhere at least until tomorrow." said Jenna. "I would love to stay with you all but, I am leaving now." replied Aleu a little angry. "And just how do you plan on doing that if you can't get past me." said Kodiak.

Aleu knew he was right if she moved one way Kodiak would just stand in the way so she looked at the wall of the veterinarian then past Kodiak, and decided to try and jump past him so she jumped onto the wall and past Kodiak, but she had not figured how to land with only three good legs since the one that had been hit by the bullet was too saw to land on. Thud went Aleu as she landed, but fell down and struggled to get back up. Aleu knew that she was too weak from lack of blood to try anything else so she gave in.

"Alright I will stay but just until tomorrow." said Aleu. "Good now you are being sensible." said Kodiak. "I have just one question, who was it that brought me here?" asked Aleu. "Well Kodiak brought the musher to you and I led the team back to Nome." said Aleu walked over to Kodiak and slapped him across the face with her paw, Jenna was about to say something but decided not to. "That's for bringing me here after I told you not to." snapped Aleu as she walked of towards the boat were Balto lived. "Don't worry she knows she would have died if you didn't get the musher to take her to Nome." said Balto.

"Well I would love to stay with Aleu, but I must go now or my girl will get worried." said Jenna and with that she left. "I am going to stay with her, what about you?" asked Kodiak. "I might as well go back to the boat too." said Balto so the two of them walked back to the boat together. Balto and Kodiak were nearly at the boat when they saw Aleu laying in the snow facing towards the forest pushing herself up with her front legs, trying to get up after her last attempt to get back to her pack failed.

"Come on dad we better help her up and onto the boat." said Kodiak as he ran over to Aleu with Balto following. "You will never learn will you." said Kodiak as he and Balto helped her up, but Aleu didn't answer and just walked back to the boat leaning on Kodiak then walked up the plank and onto the boat and into the cabin. "Look Aleu you can't go back to your pack until you feel better and no matter what you say you don't feel better already." said Balto trying to talk some sense into his daughter. "Ok, I will go back tomorrow the latest and don't think you are keeping me here for another moment." said Aleu a little angry that they were right and she was wrong. "I will be back in a minute, I will go and get some food for you." said Kodiak to Aleu.

Kodiak ran of to town to get some food for Aleu and came back about ten minutes later with some food in his bowl and walked up the plank and into the cabin.

"Here you are." said Kodiak then Aleu looked at it and pushed it aside. "You moron I don't eat cooked food any more." snapped Aleu. "Sorry I didn't know, but the only food I know of around here that isn't cooked is fish and I hate fish." apologized Kodiak. "Well don't just stand there catch some." growled Aleu. "Ok, but the least you could do is be nice." said Kodiak as he walked of to try and catch a fish for Aleu. "He's right Aleu, you should show some appreciation towards him." said Balto. "What me to him, look I told him that I didn't want to go to Nome, but what did he do he brought me here." said Aleu. "Look Aleu you would have died if he didn't get help and I know that deep inside somewhere you know that." Balto told Aleu. Aleu didn't reply and pretended not to here him even though she knew that her dad was right, just as Boris walked onto the boat.

"What are you doing Kodi?" asked Boris who had just come from the boat and was now walked past Kodiak who wasn't having much luck at catching any fish. "I am trying to catch a fish for Aleu since she doesn't eat cooked food." said Kodiak. "Oh ok now I know what you are doing I thought you were playing with them." said Boris humorously. "Oh uncle Boris, you know I can't catch fish." said Kodiak. "Then stand aside and let me catch some for you." said Boris and after a little while he had caught three fish two medium sized and one small one. "Now that is what I call fishing." said Boris as he ate the small fish and gave Kodiak the other two. "Thanks uncle Boris." said Kodiak. "That's ok just play with Muc and Luc when they try to play with me." replied Boris. "Ok, I will." said Kodiak.

Kodiak picked the fish up and held them is his mouth by their tails and ran back towards the boat. Kodiak walked past his dad and into the cabin and placed the fish infront of his sister and waited for her to say that something was wrong.

"Thank you." said Aleu forcing the word out. "Your welcome." replied Kodiak with a cheerful smile on his face happy that he had finally pleased her and nothing was wrong and then he left the cabin so Aleu could be alone and eat. "I think I will spend the night here." said Kodiak to his dad as he watched the sunset. "Ok are you going to sleep in the cabin with your sister?" asked Balto. "I think it's safer for me to sleep out here." replied Kodiak a little humorously. "Oh, ok." said Balto sensing the humor in his son.

The afternoon went past and night came. Balto was having a restless dream and woke up to an unfamiliar smell in the air. Balto quietly got up so he didn't wake Kodiak and took a look around the boat remembering the words of Niju _"The southern pack will stop at nothing to see Aleu dead."_ but Balto didn't find anything so he laid back down and tried to stay awake, but eventually he fall asleep. Morning came and the bright rays of the sun shone on the boat waking Balto up. Balto opened his eyes sleepishly and looked over to were Kodiak was sleeping, but he wasn't there.

_"He is probably in the cabin." _Balto thought to himself as he walked towards the cabin and looked inside. Balto looked inside the cabin to find it completely empty, not even Aleu was on the boat, they were both gone!

* * *

**So what do you think, am I putting enough suspense in it?**


	7. Chapter 7

Balto 5 chapter 7

_"Were could those two have gone." _thought Balto. "Hi Balto is Aleu still here?" asked Jenna as she walked up the plank onto the boat. "No, Kodiak and Aleu are both gone they must have left while I was asleep." replied Balto angry at himself. "Do you know were they went, are you going to follow them." asked Jenna a little nervous. "Yes I will follow them, and I have a rough idea were they might have gone." replied Balto thinking about the unfamiliar smell that he had smelt last night, but he didn't want to tell Jenna because she would just worry, even if it was a good reason to worry.

Balto walked towards the end of the boat that faced the forest and found Kodiak's and Aleu's paw prints heading into the forest.

"Ok, I will come with you then." said Jenna. "But, it might be dangerous and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." said Balto. "What could be so dangerous?" asked Jenna. "Well you see I um." stutered Balto. "Are you keeping something from me?" asked Jenna in a serious voice. "No, of course not." said Balto, but Jenna just stared into Balto's eyes, and he gave in to her stare. "Ok I am." admitted Balto. "You see when we went to see Aleu, Niju a wolf in Aleu's pack said that the southern pack wouldn't stop at anything to see Aleu dead and last night I smelt an unfamiliar scent." explained Balto looking down at the deck of the boat, not daring to look at Jenna. "What, ah they could be out there and in trouble and not known about it we've got to find them." said Jenna worried. "Ok, follow me." said Balto as he jumped of the edge of the boat lowest to the ground and started to followed Aleu and Kodiak's pawprints with Jenna close behind.

* * *

"Look will you just leave me to be alone I don't need to be baby sitted." growled Aleu. "But what if you run into any trouble what are you going to do?" asked Kodiak, Aleu thought about what Kodiak said. "Ok you can follow me, but be quiet got it." snaped Aleu.

Kodiak continued to follow Aleu as they walked through the forest. Just then Aleu pushed Kodiak aside behind a tree.

"Don't say a word." said Aleu quietly as she saw Kodiak was going to ask for an explination. "That's Aniak the leader of the southern pack she is the one who wants me dead." whispered Aleu just then Aniak stopped and sniffed the air for a while and then a smile appered over her face. "Aleu were are you....comeout wherever you are I can smell you." called Aniak, but Aleu didn't move. "I can see you behind that tree so you better come out you will only make it harder for yourself."said Aniak a few seconds latter. "Ok, have it your way Seward, Platinum get her." ordered Aniak.

**(Description of Seward) Seward a wolf that lives in Aniak's pack not very bright but is very strong.**

**(Description of Platinum) pretty much the same as Seward, Platinum got his name from the colour of his coat.**

Seward and Platinum came from behind them and forced them out, and Kodiak started to growl at them. "Don't be stupid you wouldn't have a chance." said Aleu quietly so they wouldn't hear her. "Looky here will you there are two little dogies." said Seward. "Good you know the saying the more the merier, lets head back to the pack we will keep them in the den untill we figure out what to do with them." replied Aniak. "Why don't you just get it over with here or arn't you brave enough." snarled Aleu. "Oh believe me I would give anything in the world to kill you don't you fret about that, but it is such ashamed that you are hurt." replied Aniak snickering as she led the way back to the den. "Just do what they want and you will live to see tomorrow." Aleu wispered to Kodiak. "Enough talking." ordered Aniak.

Aniak led the way to her pack and after a little while they were entering Aniaks lair.

"In the den you two." ordered Aniak indicating to the den that was beside them, and Aleu and Kodiak walked into the den while Aniak walked around the other side to the rest of the wolf clan. "Platinum, Seward guard the exit." ordered Aniak and they walked to the front of the exit and sat there. "Now what sis?" asked Kodiak. "I don't know but at least your still alive." replied Aleu. "Well I don't exactly want to spend my last few hours in this cave." said Kodiak. "What,are you giving up already?" asked Aleu. "No way." replied Kodiak. "Ok I have a plan." Aleu told Kodiak. "Hey meat head what about food." Aleu shouted to Seward and Platinum.

Seward and Platinum talked for a while and the Platinum left and went around to the back. "Now stay behind me Kodi." ordered Aleu as she walked to the mouth of the cave with Kodiak following close behind. "Get back now you two." ordered Seward. "Ok, wow look at that!" exclamed Aleu and Seward looked were Aleu had pointed with her paw, then Aleu and Kodiak made a run for it. "Hey come back here."shouted Seward.

Aleu and Kodiak ran as fast as they could but Aleu had to run slower than Kodiak because of her saw leg. Just then as they were nearly out of Aniak's lair a sentry jumped on Aleu and brought her to the ground, Kodiak looked around to see Aleu was caught and headbutted the sentry of and pushed Aleu with his shoulder to help her up. "Kodiak forget about me get out of here." shouted Aleu. "I will, but not without you." replied Kodiak. "Aw, how sweet I'm sorry to interupt, but back to the den." shouted Aniak with Platinum beside her. "Do what she said Kodi." said Aleu as she and Kodiak walked back towards the den. "Aleu stop." ordered Aniak as she walked over to Aleu. Slap, as Aniak knocked Aleu to the ground by slaping her across the face with her paw. "Now you can go with your brother." said Aniak, and Aleu walked towards the den.

* * *

"Now were?" asked Jenna. "I don't know there are lots of footprints and not all of them are Aleu's or Kodiak's." said Balto. "Ow, what if there in trouble." said Jenna nervously. "If the southern wolf pack has caught them then the best thing we can do is get Niju and Nava." said Balto. "Ok, but we have to hurry." said Jenna woried.

* * *

"What happened sis?" asked Kodiak indicating to the mark on Aleu's face. "Aniak hit me." replied Aleu, Kodiak stormed to the front of the cave and saw Aniak walking of. "Do you know who my dad is?" Kodiak asked Aniak. "Yes, Balto am I right." replied Aniak. "Yes, and surely you know that he will get Aleu and I out of here one way or the other." said Kodiak.

"Yes, I know, and that is what I am waiting for." said a familiar voice. Kodiak thought for a moment. "Steel." said Kodiak."Correct first go that must be worth a prize, but since I don't have any here the prize can be to find out what I am here for. You see Aniak and I had something in common we both wanted someone dead she wanted Aleu dead and I wanted your dad dead so I came up with the brilient plan of capturing Aleu but when I saw you I was soo happy because I now can kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes, I can get rid of you, and Balto, and she can get rid of Aleu and then she will rule the whole area it's a good idea." said Steel.

"Just out of shear curiosity how did you survive that fall from Eagle's Peak?" asked Kodiak. "Well as I was falling I looked down and saw a wolf underneath me, and then fall on it to break my fall, little did I know at the time that she was Aniak and we would have such a good idea that we would soon become partners in a plan to kill you and your sister and dad." replied Steel. "Can't you just drop a grudge once in your life?" asked Kodiak. "I will don't worry, after Balto is dead." replied Steel, but Kodiak just walked back in the den so he didn't have to listen anymore. "What was that all about?" asked Aleu. "That was Steel he has this grudge against dad and wants to kill him." replied Kodiak.

Platinum and Seward walked back to the cave and sat down infront of it.

"Hey what about food."asked Aleu."Aniak said that since you tried to run away you can go without, that ought to drain the energy out of you." replied Platinum.

Night came and Platinun and Seward waited for their food to be brought to them then a wolf came with some fish and placed them infront of them.

"Fish fish fish that's all we eat." complained Seward. "Well at least it's food since there aren't many caribou around here." replied Platinum. "I'm going to talk to Aniak." said Seward and then he left while Platinum started to guzzle down his fish.

"Hey I think I can get some food for us." said Kodiak as he walked to the end of the cave and slowly took the three fish from beside Platinum which belonged to Seward and then walked back to Aleu with the fish. "There are three so you can have two." said Kodiak. "Thanks." said Aleu. "That's ok." replied Kodiak as he quickly at his fish before Seward came back.

Aleu had just finished eating the fish when Seward came back. "Ok smarty pants were are they." demanded Seward. "What?." asked Platinum. "The fish, dah." replied Seward angrily. "Well you said you didn't like eating fish all the time so what does it matter to you." said Platinum. "You ate them, why you."said Seward then they started to fight not paying any attention on Aleu or Kodiak. "Kodi lets get out of here while their fighting."said Aleu.

Aleu and Kodiak both silently walked out of the den and past Seward and Platinum and raced towards the forest, but Kodiak had to slow down for Aleu again because of her leg.

* * *

**And that is what happened to Steele in my first story, getting interesting hey.**


	8. Chapter 8

Balto 5 chapter 8

"Quick in the forest."said Kodiak."Sorry my leg."apologised Aleu."That is ok I know."replied Kodiak. "Thank you Kodi."said Aleu."For what."asked Kodaik."For everything taking me to Nome and putting up with me."replied Aleu."Oh ok your welcome."said Kodiak."You see I have a little bit of pride,ok a lot of pride."said Aleu.

"We better be getting back to your pack."said Kodiak as he shivered."What's wrong?"asked Aleu."Nothing I just hate the tast of fish."replied Kodiak."Ok,hey look popa's been here."said Aleu."How do you know."asked Kodiak."Look at the footprints there to big for a husky but to small for a wolf and here are husky footprints with his so mom must have come too."said Aleu."Hey your right,and they lead right to your pack."replied Kodiak."Comeon we better find them."said Aleu as she led the way.

Aleu and Kodiak followed the footprints for sometime until Aleu stoped for a while then pushed Kodiak down an old riverbed then jumped down herself and signaled for him to be quiet.

"Someone's here."said Aleu as she heard what sounded like more than one person or animal walking through the forest close to them.

"Are you sure."asked Nava."Yes I saw there footprints."replied Balto."Then we better hurry who knows what that crazy Aniak will do to them."said Niju

"It's dad."Kodiak told Aleu."We better show ourselves then."replied Aleu as they took a look to see if it was their dad and saw that it was so they walked out of the creek bed and saw Balto,Jenna,Nava and Niju walking away from them."Hey it's ok we got away."shouted Aleu.

They turned around to see Aleu and Kodiak standing next to each other behind them.

"I am so glad you are alright."said Balto as he and Jenna came running up to them with Nava and Niju walking behind."How did you escape?"asked Nava.

So Kodiak and Aleu told them all about it as they walked back to Aleu's pack.

"I dought if those two could even get there own food."said Niju as they walked back."And I dought if Platinum will be platinum any more he will probably be black and blue by the time Aniak is done with him and Seward."said Nava, Niju laughed."Oh dad I forgot to mention that Steel is with the southern pack."said Kodiak."So that is were he went no wonder we didn't see him,but everything will be ok if he dosn't cause trouble."replied Balto."Now time to get down to the problem of making the hunters leave."said Aleu."Well I have an idea but it probably won't work."said Kodiak."Comeon lets here it ."urged Aleu."Ok my idea is that one of use might be able to sneak into there camp and take their provisions without being seen."said Kodiak."It might work but don't you think it would be taking a big risk."said Jenna."Oh comeon mom everyone has to take a risk sooner or latter."replied Kodiak as they stood out side of the cave that Balto and Kodiak had slept in a few night back.

"Well I better go since I can be very quiet."said Balto."Ok bye dad I hope it works."said Kodiak, Jenna walked over to Balto and rubbed his face with hers."Be careful."said Jenna."Aren't I always."replied Balto then he left."Mom you can stay in the cave if you like I know it's not very nice but atleast your out of the cold breaze."said Aleu."Ok thank you."said Jenna as she walked into the cave."Arora."called Aleu."Yes Aleu."replied Arora."If Jenna comes out tell her I went to do something."said Aleu."Ok."said Arora and went to do what she was in the middle of."Were are you going?"asked Kodiak."Well I'm not just going to stay here,I am going to follow popa."replied Aleu."Then I will come too."said Kodiak."Ok but you have to be quiet."replied Aleu and the two of them followed their dad's footprints that he left in the snow.

Balto continued to walk until he saw the hunters camp and then viewed it for a while from the forest and noticed that one of the two hunters were leaving for some reason."I better try and take some of there supplies."thought he walked up to the camp and grabed a tin of food and draged it of and came back for second hunter came outside of his tent and Balto quickly hid behind a rock but the hunter had a stretched then went back inside so Balto took a small tin box which had some bullits inside and then left

Balto came back yet again for some more of their supplies but as he was nearly there the hunter came out and saw him and quickly reached for his gun Balto jumped on the hunter knocking him down and nocked the gun out of his hand, but the hunter through Balto off of him and quickly stood up and grabed his gun stood back up and turned around to see that the hunter had him trained in his sights and was about to fire when Aleu came and lunged at the hunter but fell short of the gun because she still couldn't support all of her wait on her two back legs so bit the hunters leg instead, the hunter shouted in pain and fiercly shook his leg until he kicked Aleu off, and she fell into the snow and couldn't get back up.  
Balto ran up to the hunter but the hunter hit him with the but of the rifle and Balto fell down in the hunter aimed his gun at Aleu and Aleu looked up at the hunter and saw he was about to shoot her so she faced the ground and closed her eyes tight as if she knew she was going to die. Balto looked and saw that his daughter was about to die and saw that he wouldn't be able to get to the hunter in time to stop him from shooting her but ran up to the hunter hadn't even time to jump before the gun went off.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Balto tured his head aside then heard a heavy thud as if the hunter had hit the ground and tured to see Kodiak standing on the hunter with the gun in his mouth while the hunter holding on to it with both hands tried to get it off of also opened her eyes and saw Kodiak fighting the hunter.

"Aleu,dad run!"shouted Kodiak.

Neither Balto or Aleu listened and instead Balto grabed the hunters right hand with his mouth and Aleu grabed the hunters left hand with her mouth and pulled both ways until the hunter let go of the gun and Kodiak was able to run away with it then droped it a fair way from the camp and then they ran after Kodiak and followed him into the woods.

"Wretched creatures."shouted the hunter as he saw that the bullet tin had been stolen for knowing that without bullets he would have to go back."Thanks for that."said Kodiak."No,thank you I thought I was going to die."said Aleu."If it hadn't have been for you son I think we would have both died."said Balto and Kodiak blushed at the thought of saving his dad's and sister's life."Ok back to the subject do you think you took enough of their supplies to make them go back."asked Aleu."I think so come here."said Balto as he led them to the tin of bullets."Great you can't shoot anything without bullets."said Kodiak."I know,let's go back now."said Balto.

So Kodiak and Aleu followed their dad towards the camp until they saw Jenna walking up to them,they continued to walk until they met up with her.

"Aleu please don't get someone to try and tell me that you had to do something."said Jenna."Sorry moma."apologised Aleu."I just wanted to help popa since it is my fault he had to steal his supplies."added Aleu."How did you find out?"asked Kodiak."Arora didn't have an excuse for your disappearence so I looked around and found your's and Aleu's footprints and followed them."replied Jenna."Well the good thing is the hunter will have to go soon because I stole their bullets with the help of Kodi and Aleu."said Balto."Ok good how long do you think they will be here for."asked Jenna as they started to walk back to the pack."I don't know but it can't be long."replied Balto.

Just then Aniak appeared infront of them with Seward,Platinum and Steel beside her.

"I was wondering were you were that was until Arora told me."said Aniak with a smart smile across her face."What have you done with her." demanded Aleu."Me nothing she works for me,Arora left side."shouted Aniak as Arora came with two other wolves from the left side of Aniak."Why Arora what did I do to you I even forgave you when you made a mistake about the caribu and led us the wrong way."said Aleu but Arora didn't answere."And what are you getting out of this Steel?"asked Bato."Just the pleasure of killing you like Aniak will get after she has killed your daughter and the best part is you will fight me on my own terms."said Steel as he looked at Jenna,Jenna turned her head aside then Steel walked over and rubed up beside her."Hey sweety long time no see."said Steel. Kodiak ran up to Steel to hit him off of his mom but Steel saw Kodiak and hit him down.

"You get your filthy paws off of my mom."said Kodiak as he got back up."I must congratulate you Balto you have one courageous son but sometimes courage can kill and after I have killed you I will kill your son."said Steel."Comeon lets get back to my pack."said Aniak."Ok the sooner the better."said Steel then gave Jenna one more smile before he followed behind saw it and mumbled something under his breath.

"Now I don't know what to do with that female husky but she isn't aloud to get to the northern pack and tell what we did."Aniak told Steel."Oh don't worry I have the perfect plan."said Steel taking another glance at Jenna."What about the kid."asked Aniak as they were nearly half way there."His heart seems content to fight me so why not let him."said Steel as he faced Kodiak with a smug smile,Kodiak turned his head aside, Steel turned back around angrily at the fact he had not annoyed Kodiak.

Aniak led the way followed by Steel then Kodiak,Jenna Balto,and Aleu with Arora,Seward and Platinum behind and the two other wolves on each got to Aniak's pack just before night fell.

"Alright every one in the cave now."Aniak told Balto Kodiak Jenna and Aleu."Seward,Platinum guard the cave and if they escape again you will wish you were never born."added Aniak as she Arora Steel and the other two wolves followed her around to the back of the cave."What about food?"asked Seward."You don't get any mabey that will make you think more about the job at hand."snaped Aniak then she went with the others. "When do you think Steel will want to fight?"Kodiak asked Balto."I don't know mabey after he has a stratagy planed."replied Balto.

No one said another word that night and went to bed,but Kodiak couldn't sleep and just lyed down near the exit of the cave and stared out into the sky thinking about what had happened and thinking about what he could do to get them out of their situation but fall asleep deep in his thoughts.

Morning came and Kodiak woke to find his dad already up and walked over to him.

"Well today is the day."said Kodiak."I know,Kodi no matter what happens I want you to know I will always be proud of you."said Balto."Thank's dad."said Kodiak as he rubed his head under his dad's then Aniak and Steel came with Arora."Wake up now all of you and follow me."ordered Aniak."You to Seward and Platinum."added Aniak.

After Balto and Kodiak had woken up the rest Aniak led them to a place that had only one exit with steep walls around it and the center of it was spotted with patches of snow.

"Alright this is were we fight,Seward,Platinum guard the exit."said Aniak."Alright Aleu this is what I have been waiting for,for a long time."said Aniak."Steel bring her here."orded Aniak and Steel made Aleu go to the center of the arena looking area then walked back to were Arora was.

Aniak and Aleu stood erect to each other and Aniak slowly walked over to Aleu in a circle,Aleu saw this and jumped on Aniak's back and brought her rolled over and put Aleu underneath her back then quickly got of to stand got up but couldn't get up quickly because of her leg and Aniak ran up to her and nocked her down,Aleu tried to get up again but Aniak hit her and made her roll over tried to get up again but Aniak came to hit her down again so Aleu ducked and Aniak missed and Aleu hit her other front foot and made her fall face first and finally got up but after being hit she was a little dazed and Aniak saw the opportunity to attack so she spun around and swung her front paw at Aleu,Aleu moved just in time and Aniak lunged at Aleu and hit her to the ground and Aleu was to dazed to know what was going on and Aniak stood above Aleu and moved her front right paw infront of Aleu's and slid Aleu's arm underneath herself and did the same for the other side.

"I waited so long."said Aniak.

Aniak rose her paw up in the air ready to kill Aleu.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aniak looked around towards Steel,Balto,Jenna and Kodiak."Finish her."shouted Steel. Aniak looked back down at Aleu and saw that she was starting to come to her sences so then drove her paw down clentched into a fist with all her might to kill Aleu, but Aniak's paw was stopped inches away from Aleu's face.

"I can't let you do this."said Arora stopping Aniak."Get out of my way I am not about to let you wreck my one chance of rulling the whole northern wolf pack."shouted Aniak."I can't just stand aside and let her die after all she has done for me."said Arora."But I was going to make you second in comand."said Aniak."I know but I can't do it."said Arora looking into Aleu's eyes with compassion."Alright then, Steel take Aleu back I have an unscedualed fight."said Aniak.

So Steel came and pulled Aleu up by the nape of her neck and took her back to were he,Kodiak,Balto,and Jenna were standing so that Aniak could fight Arora alone.

"Mom I have an idea."wispered Kodiak."What?"asked Jenna quietly."All you have to do is keep Steel occupied and make sure he dosn't look this way."replied Kodiak.

Jenna beleavint that Kodiak had come up with a good idea, walked up to the left side of Steel.

"Steel."said Jenna."Yes Beautiful."asked Steel."Have I ever told you that you look hansom standing like that."said Jenna."Well no but I knew that you would sooner or latter."replied Steel.

After hearing Jenna's conversation with Steel, Balto looked at Jenna as if to ask what she was doing and Jenna winked in the direction that Kodiak was running of in and Balto understood that Kodiak had come up with an idea so turned around to watch the fight,and by the looks of it Arora was winning.

Arora jumped onto Aniak and they both tumbled over twice so that Aniak was ontop but Arora slid out of underneath her and stood back up. Aniak charged at her, but Arora moved and Aniak missed, Arora turned to see that Platinum and Seward were comming led by Kodiak.

"Over her you two."shouted Arora making Aniak stoped fighting to see what was going on and saw that Seward and Platinum were running towards them."What are you doing get back to your post."ordered Aniak."RUN."shouted Arora to Kodiak Balto Jenna and Aleu in all the confusion. Steel had no idea what was going on, but ran after Aleu and caught her outside of the arena looking area while Arora and Aniak continued to fight.

"Going somewere?"asked Steel as he grabed Aleu's back leg, Aleu looked at him and tried to get away but couldn't, then Kodiak jumped over Aleu and nocked Steel down and into the snow."You."said Steel with hate as he got back up while Kodiak signaled for Aleu to walked away."Yeah it's me."said Kodiak."Well you will be sorry you ever saw me."said Steel."NO you will be sorry,first you tried to steal my job and now you tried to kill my dad and I and get my sister killed."said Kodiak as he started to walk slowly in a circle.

Kodiak saw that Steel was going to jump so he ducked and Steel jumped over him and landed in some very deep snow and Kodiak jumped on him and made him sink even farther but Steel hit Kodiak and made him fall into the snow. Despite their fighting Kodiak thought he could hear a machine engine or something of the sort, and when he looked around he saw that his family had gone far enough away so Steel couldn't catch up, but Kodiak had no time to think about machines because Steel was already out of the snow and ready to attack him, Kodiak got out of the snow as quick as he could but it wasn't quick enough and Steel jumped onto him and pined him to the ground and clenched his paw ready to hit Kodiak. Steel brought his paw down and hit Kodiak.

* * *

Sorry about the extremely long time for this chapter, and I know it was a very small chapter, well anyway I hope you like it, and sorry again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I told you that you would be sorry."said Steel in a happy tone as he stood over the motionless body of Kodiak lying in the snow.

Steel turned around to head back towards Aniak and Arora to see who had won or if they were still fighting. Steel walked in to see Aniak standind over Arora and walked up to her."Congratulations."said Steel after seeing that Arora was dead."Did you get Aleu?"asked Aniak panting."No,but I killed Kodiak."replied Steel."I guess that's good, but I want Aleu."said Aniak."Platinum,Seward come here."ordered Aniak and Platinum and Seward solwly walked over."Give me one good reason why I don't despose of you now."yelled Aniak.

Seward and Platinum cowereded out of Aniak reach incase she hit them."We er carry out your orders without question."replied Seward."You mightn't question me but you never manage to carry them out to the end."said Aniak a little calmer now.

Aniak walked out of the arena area and past Kodiak with Steel following while Platinum and Seward stayed behind to keep out of Aniak's way.

"I see you did kill him, good one less to worry about."said Aniak in a happier mood."Yeah that kid annoyed me one too many times after all he was the one who stoped me from catching Aleu."said Steel as he walked past Kodiak's motionless body lying in the snow.

* * *

"Were is Kodiak?"asked Jenna as she turned around to see Aleu slowly walking up towards them."He stoped Steel from getting me."replied Aleu. "You mean he is fighting Steel,alone!"said Jenna frantically."Yes, Steel would have caught me if it weren't for Kodiak."replied Aleu."Comeon he's probably in trouble."shouted Balto."Aleu you go and get some help."added Balto.

So Balto and Jenna ran towards the area were the fight had taken place while Aleu went to get some help from her pack. Balto and Jenna walked onto a small rise and looked around for their son.

"HOH,Kodi!" gasped Jenna as she saw Kodiak laying in the snow and ran over to him with Balto following.

Balto got there first but Jenna would have if she had not triped in the snow. Balto crouched down beside Kodiak and felt him.

"Is he ok."asked Jenna nervously."He's very cold."replied Balto and Jenna closed her eyes and turned her head aside quickly.

Balto felt his chest and then put his paw infront of Kodiak's mouth and felt him breathing very softly.

"He is alive but just and if we don't get him out of the wind out of this snow he won't be for long."said Balto.

Jenna and Balto moved Kodiak gently out of the wind and into the shelter of a large rock that was in the forest and waited until Kodiak woke up. A little while latter Kodiak moved his back leg and started to rouse.

"Kodi can you here me?"asked Balto."Ow my head."replied Kodiak rubbing the lump on his head with his front paw."Are you ok."asked Jenna. "Yes mom."said Kodiak and he tried to get up but everything was spinning and he fell down from dizzyness."Just rest for a while."said Balto."Are you ok Kodi." asked Aleu as she came runnig out through the forest and jumped over a small bush nearly not being able to land properly with Niju,Nava,and another wolf following her.

"Yeah I'm ok just a little dizzy."replied Kodiak."That's good then."said Aleu. "Aleu, I am sorry to say this, but Arora never made it."said Kodiak with feeling for Aleu.

Aleu put her head down and looked like she would start to cry any moment but lifted up her head and said

"We have to hurry back to my pack." "Why."asked Balto."The ice bridge has formed again and me must cross as soon as possible."said Nava."Ok we better hurry then."said Kodiak as he stood up but was a little shaky."Are you sure you can walk that far?"asked Jenna."Yes I should be able to."said Kodiak.

And with that Aleu led the way back to her pack. THey arrived there about a hour before night fall and Kodiak rested while Aleu and Nava got the pack ready to cross the ice bridge.

"Ok is everyone ready?"Aleu asked Nava to make sure she had not left anyone out."Yes we are all ready."replied Nava."Alright everyone follow me."said Aleu as she led the way to the ice bridge.

Everyone followed Aleu to the icebridge and Balto,Jenna and Kodiak were behind the pack and when they got there Aleu stoped and noticed that the waves were more violent than they had ever been in a long time.

"Ok cross one bye one and hurry I don't know how long it will last with these waves Nava,Niju you lead."said Aleu and Nava and Niju led the pack across the icebridge briskly walking in single file."Well, I guess this is good bye, forever." said Aleu trying to keep strong and not cry, but it was to much for her and tears started to rolled down her face and strike the frozen ground. "Good bye Aleu." said Kodiak in an upset tone as he rubbed his face against hers. "I hope you will always remember us."said Jenna tears streaming down her face as she walked over to Aleu and rubbed her face against Aleu's also."Of course I will."said Aleu as another tear hit the ground."Good bye, daughter lead the pack with wisdom, and may you live a healthy and happy life."said Balto.

Aleu walked onto the icebridge just as it snaped off of the mainland were Balto,Kodiak and Jenna were standing.

"I will always remember all of you as the best family a wolf could have."said Aleu as she slowly floated of on the piece of ice and jumped onto another piece and ran towards the pack until she had cought up with them, and then howled as long as she could. Balto answered her with another howl and Kodiak and Jenna joined in until Aleu was out of sight.

**The End.**

**This has been a Sonic. Kodiak and Balto fan production.  
**

**All rights, not owned by me :-)**


End file.
